Not over yet (Sequel)
by syaoxsyao
Summary: Two years after Leila saved her world from destruction she is envisioned with a dream that changes everything. Now Leila and her friend Angel must travel along side with Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona. but is this journey really about helping a friend or revenge.
1. prolog

**AN: IM BACK with a sequel to the stealing the declaration of ind. With out any further adou the SEQUEL!**

**Warning!: uses of alcohol, blood, sadistic, language, and perverted terms from lovely characters.**

_TWO YEARS LATER!_

I walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria with Angel at my side. Today was going to be the last for us here so we wanted to at least say goodbye. We both had the same dream for the past two years of what was to come for our traveling friends.

_Dream/Vision_

_It was the reservoir from the ruins in Clow Country. Water seemed to be frozen in time. A heavy stench filled the air as I walked down the stone steps. As I reached the bottom I saw that the water wasn't clear, but tainted with red liquid. I froze now understanding that it was blood. But who's was it? I stepped in the not so deep water which ran up through my body. I opened my eyes and found a very weird yet pretty white dress on me. The front came just above my knees and fell in the back. The thing was sleeveless with a beaded v-neck cut. The dress material itself was made out of chiffon. I had two golden bracelets on each wrist and one anklet on my right ankle. My hair was just above my waist even though I just cut it to a bob a week ago. I frowned and went deeper in towards the step stone Princess Sakura prays on….. I think. Once I got there I stepped on to it and looked around. Then I saw it the portal which Fei-Wang looked through at the warriors. He was there laughing. At the ground layed four bodies along with a tiny one. I couldn't tell who it was at first cause of all the blood. I raced to them and knelt down next to one. I wiped the blood from the eyes and face in general. My hands trembled as I stepped back. This wasn't possible right? This shouldn't have happened. Still I knew that them coming to my world and turning back time would change their future, but I didn't think it would affect their journey. I fell the my knees staring at the lifeless body of Syaoran._

_ "I told you didn't I? My wish will be granted!" Fei-Wang yelled. My head turned to face him. No this isn't right…this wasn't how it ended. _

After he laughed the world seemed to crack like broken glass breaking. We entered the cafeteria and I went to the middle of the room gathering everyone's attention.

"There's just one thing I want to say to everyone on this planet…..goodbye." I raised my hands in the air and closed my eyes. I imagined the world and its sorrow and beauty. The people and I opened my eyes crying with a smile knowing full well what was going to happen. "Goodbye everyone see you later." Around the world everyone knew that of me or Angel, or even just bumped into us once was going to forget we even existed. The world was rumbling as people started forgetting us Angel began to open a portal for us. Once I was done I fell to my knees breathing hard. Guess it took a lot of energy to do this huh. Angel helped me to my feet and we walked over to the gateway to dimensions looking back one final time before entering leaving the world we once called home behind.

**AN: DONE! Howd ya like it? Anyway listening to kingdom hearts 2 sound track! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2:Suprise attack!

**AN: me back with new chapter. Sailor Moon crystal is out subbed on YouTube guys so be prepared to cry tears of joy!**

Nothing but darkness at first. I opened my eyes looking around checking our surroundings. We seemed to land in some sort of alleyway in some city. It was obviously night time and sprinkling droplets of rain. Angel shifted next to me walking up from her peaceful slumber. She then shot up and yelled with her hands raised.

"We're innocent! Please don't eat our brains zombies!" I face-palmed myself at her stupidity, and awakening scene. Seriously though that was the most random she's said all year. Finally she noticed what was actually going on and bonked me on the back of the head.

"Shit what was that for?!" I yelled. I could see her glaring eyes that practically glowed.

"That's for not stopping me ya moron!" she yelled back raising to her feet. I got up and looked towards the slightly hectic street. "Where do ya think we are anyway?" I looked over at her.

"Where ever we are we're near the others," I answered. We walked out onto the sidewalk and pushed our way through the heavy crowd. "Damn didn't know there'd be this many people!" Angel snorted and grabbed my arm following behind bumping into others.

"Watch where you're going jackass!" she yelled. Let's just say Angel has never been in the best of moods when just waking up. Strolling through the city wasn't helpful in the least. "Shit shit shit god damn I'm tired and irritated and tired and hungry and tired." Angel rambled on with me sighing.

"You know you've said tired like over ten times already right?" she just glared at me not replying. We continued on our walk passing book stores and restaurants and other odd stores. Finally I began to understand the conversations that filled the place. I walked over to a guy that seemed to be my age and tapped him on the back. "Excuse me sir." He turned around as a car's headlights showed his face. Angel and I gasped at him. He had messy chocolate brown hair and an amber and blue eye.

"CLONEY?!" he smiled at us nodding.

"Ohayo Leila Angel," he greeted. Angel was defiantly out of her moody mood when we both clobbered him to the ground in a death hug. He laughed and hugged us back making me all fangirly happy inside. "It seems I have been missed after all." We climbed off of him and walked with him to….where ever he was headed.

"So have you and Syaoran talked lately?" I asked.

"Yes at night when the others are asleep I like to sneak on in to his room and scare the crap out of him," he answered laughing. I smirked at him which he gave a worried look to.

"SO," I began, "Have you two been doing something naughty in there..alone…others asleep…and the lights out." I snickered poking him in the side. He blushed which seemed so unreal but it was true. "Well?"

"Um no not really though we have become more friendly these past two weeks since we left." I eyed him for a moment.

"Wait its only been two weeks since you guys left our world?" I asked. He nodded and Angel frowned.

"Why is something wrong?"

"Well it has been two _years _since we last saw you," Angel explained. He looked at us with wide eyes before an understanding look.

"Well that explains the developing sexy body of yours," he smirked. Angel smiled in satisfaction and I smirked back at him.

"Why thank you good sir I take my sexy figure as a complement," I said. Angel shook her head and started telling Cloney everything that has happened these past two years while I daydreamed of Syaoran and his so soon-to-be surprised face. I giggled mentally. Since Angel was going insane from starvation as was I Cloney took us to a side shop selling ramen. Both our mouths began to water as we order our ramen. Angel had chicken with veggies while I had plain beef. The bowl was bigger than any we owned back at home. The minute we had our chopsticks in hand we dug in full throttle. Cloney stared weirdly at us for a moment before drinking the wine he purchased. I gulped up the last of the steaming juice and sighed with pleasure as I put down my bowl and patted my very happy tummy.

"Now that is what we called the glorious ramen," I said. Angel nodded finishing her own soup and sat the bowl down as well. Cloney payed the bill and got up smiling that devilish smile.

"Well now you two ready to go see our princess?" he asked. Angel smirked and smiled with a mischievous glint in my amber eyes.

"You bet your cookie we are," Angel said. On our way to the apartments we passed the dome arena where the chess matches took place. We stared in amazement at the structure which reminded us of the Chesapeake Arena in brick town downtown Oklahoma. Quite frankly Cloney actually asked us what country/state we lived in. the answer well was Oklahoma City, or on the border.

"It sure was a gentle place," he commented staring ahead. Me and my angel smiled and stared at the prince of time. Tsubasa, Yoru and Angel and I came up with this a short while after our friends left. I was the Queen of time, Tsubasa and Yoru were my advisors, Cloney was my little prince as was Syaoran our young princess, and Angel was our guardian. Yoru called it the kingdom of time.

"Thanks little wolf that really brightened my heart just now," I smiled. He looked dazed for a moment as if remembering something, but soon smiled back at me. Finally after what seemed like hours we came in view of the apartment building.

"So which one is his window?" Angel asked. Cloney pointed up at the one on the twentieth floor….I think. "Then how do we get up there unnoticed then?" Cloney smirked and held out his hand. Blue ruins glowed into weird letters as he casted a spell on us.

"There now we are invisible." He started floating upwards towards the destination. Angel found this to be a competition and closed her eyes. Her body glowed a pure white as angel wings shaped from her shoulder blades. Cloney stared down in amazement at the angel.

"One more thing you should know Cloney! Angel is actually a half angel born of earth and heaven!" I yelled up at him. Angel truly was goddess like with her wings but you really should check out her battle outfit and angel getup. Though that's for later. I on the other hand didn't need to do that I just flew up like Cloney did. We hovered outside the window looking inside to fine a half asleep brunet. "Hm and coast is caleara." Cloney unlocked the window with his most likely magic and slowly swung the glass door window thing open. One by one we quietly stepped into the room and looked around.

"Damn this is one small bedroom… if ya know what I mean," Angel commented putting her wings away. I walked over to Syaoran as he stared at me with wide eyes. I giggled and gently tucked his bangs behind his ear.

"Well hello to you too cutie," I greeted. Angel came up from behind me and jumped on him. He gasped and shot up with her clinging to his girly like form. "Well look who's tryin to empress his clone with a girls lean figure." Syaoran blushed and glared at me.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," he whispered with an irritated look. I giggled pulling him into a bear hug kissing him on the cheek. He blushed redder but smiled. "Yep I was right."

"Um not quiet," Angel corrected turning on the lights. His eyes widened at us. "We're older sweetheart."

"H-how old are you two?" he asked. I smirked at him flipping my hair.

"Im fifteen and Angel is fourteen," I answered. He gaped and then looked at us up and down trying to take it all in.

"See bud its been two years since they've seen our pretty faces." Cloney wrapped his arms around his original. Syaoran didn't budge from the embrace which now confused me….unless.

"Did you to have sex perhaps..or something?" I asked them innocently. Syaoran once again gaped at me with Cloney smirking.

"Sadly no but soon it might happen," the clone said. Syaoran blushed.

"How the hell can you be so blunt about _that_," he said. I shrugged with a childlike smile plastered on my face. "Ugh, never mind that but what are you two doing here?"

"Saving you lot."

**AN: thank you for waiting this long! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: My gay friend inside my head

**AN: Sorry for the wait heres chapter 3! Oh special thanks to: GhostLucy, Bloodysinner, KikiXocluvr, Guest, and MoonStar1312. Thank you all!**

_She ran through the dark forest trying to hide before _they _could get her. Suddenly I root caught her foot and she fell, but instead of falling to the ground she fell through a hole. She tumbled and land against rocks and finally fell out of the large opening. Though when that happened she never saw it coming. The back of her head smashed against a large rock. "AH" she instantly went limp staring at the starry sky with a dead look. Two twin tears fell down her cheeks. She was but a young child no older than eight or nine. She layed there sprawled out on the grass. Then a white light shot down from the black world up above forming into a white wolf._

_ "Dear child do you want to stay alive or stay dead?" the wolf questioned._

_ "I want to go home," her spirit answered with a soft whimper. The wolf glowed and nuzzled her cheek with sympathy._

_ "Dear child your wish shall be granted, though I must warn you while you will live you shall live unlike any other human being for all eternity." _

I shot up panting looking around. I was on Syaoran's bed with the covers on me. Wait what? Wait when did I pass out? **Like an hour ago or something. **_Wait whos that?_ **Think of me as your spirit. **_Oh okay!_ **Wait seriously you believe me just like that?! No wonder you're always getting yourself in danger. **_Shut it spirit!_ Now to find the others. I exited the roombeing greeted by a wafted of sweet spicy food. "Holy crap what is that?!" I asked my mouth watering. They all looked at me surprised. "What cant a girl wonder out loud?"

"SO you must be Leila," Sakura said. I nodded smiling at the princess. Suddenly I just couldn't hold back so I did the thing I've wanted to do for two years. I ran to each of them hugging them tightly and gave each of them a quick peck on the cheek. All of them except for Mokona were blushing. I then felt my eyes sting with threatening tears.

"Ah sorry about that I just get really emotional when I wake up," I lied. Angel shook her head and raised another fork of good-looking spaghetti. "Dear god is that spaghetti?"

"Yes baka its spaghetti made by the one and only Fai.D Flowright," Angel grumbled at me. Now that defiantly brightened my mood. **Of course it did its food! **_Hey no one asked for your opinion_. **Is that even an opinion? **_Dunno and don't care_. I raced into their small kitchen and looked for a plate and fork. Once I found that I scooped up at least five helpings and sat next to Angel with a smile on my face. **Damn girl that's a lot!**

"Damn girl that's a lot!" Kurogane said. **Hey I just said that bastard! **_Cool it spirit of mine and….._ _would you please quiet yelling in my head_! **Hmph fine just share some of that will ya. **_And just how do I_ _do that_? **Just think that your feeding me some, don't worry its easy. **_Ugh fine_! I dug in imagining that I was feeding a little cute baby. **A baby, you kiddin me? **_Hey you wanted me to feed you and that's exactly what I'm doin so suck it and eat. _**Nah I think I'll just eat thanks. **_What the hell dude I didn't mean that suck I meant 'deal with it'! _**Hey if you can be pervy than so can i..or do you want me to tell the others about the stuff you've been reading since the sixth grade. **_Damn it find you can be a perv…just don't you dare tell the others got that?! _**Got it, now feed me! **_God fine!_ I shoved another tasty fork full into my mouth picturing a baby eating it. **Damn it all girl! **_Ha that's what you get! _

"Hello earth to Leila you there," Syaoran called waving his hand in front of my face. **Bitch answer!**

"What oh you talkin to me?" I asked. Syaoran sweat dropped and sighed sitting back down in his chair. "Sorry I was having a talk with my inner-self." Kurogane raised an eyebrow while Fai stared at me. I gave them a devilish smile and returned to eating.

"Anyway so Leila and Angel why are you here?" the princess yes Sakura asked. Mokona was currently on my shoulder.

"Well lets just say we're looking for something to so we thought 'might as well'," Angel answered.

"And just what are you looking for?" Fai questioned. **Well shit we're dead. **

"Um we are looking for a ah… BOOK!" I blurted out. Angel gave me the 'really?' look. I shrugged at her.

"What type of book Leila?" Mokona asked. **Well double shit we're dead. **_Would you quiet saying that! _

"A 'special' book," Angel smirked. Cloney laughed and Syaoran glared at him. **Yes kids this special book holds the information on how guys have…** _STOP RIGHT THERE!_ **What you now saying that you hate gays? **_No I love gays their my friends! I'm just saying to stop or else you'll practically be going back on your promise. _**Oh so you do feel shame. **_Wait you tellin me that you're a guy? _**Yep. **_And you're gay? _**Finally, that took forever to figure out didn't?! **I didn't responded at first…until. **Leila you okay? **_EEEKKK! You kiddin me I'm more than okay! This is like the best thing that's happened to me since seventh grade! OMG I wish I could just hug you right now!_** Fuck! CRAZY GIRL ALERT! CRAZY GIRL ALERT**! **We need back up! **

"So does anyone want to go to the bookstore?" Syaoran asked everyone. Cloney's and Angel's and my eyes brightened with delight.

"Lets go!" we three cheered.

"Well that was very enthusiastic of you," Kurogane bit sarcastically. We left for the bookstore that ironically was the one we passed earlier. It was called…**Wait Half Price Books isn't that the bookstore back in our world? **_It is uhm…whatever I want to find some yaoi books or better yet manga haha. _We entered the store and I ran up to the lady at the front desk.

"Oh how may I help you young one," she asked with a smile.

"Do you have any yaoi mangas here ma'am?" I asked. Her face went pink.

"Why yes all the way at the back are the mangas and graphic novels," she said. Grinning I raced to the back and skittered to a halt once there. The others rushed over and looked around.

"Kurogane there are mangas here enjoy," Angel said. Kurogane funny enough went to searching for something good to read. Fai held back watching us, while Angel pulled out the third volume of Ghost Hunt. Cloney found the one and only Attack On Titan manga.

"This looks cool," he said.

"Yes and it even has an oceans worth a blood in it," I said. Smirking evily he opened it and began to read. I checked through the volumes until I found what I was looking for. I smirked and brought it out. "Found it!" they all stared at me.

"Found what?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Come and see," I ordered. She did just that and I flipped through the pages using magic so that she could read too. Her face turned red but the images didn't stop her.

"What are you showing her?" Syaoran asked with a worried tone and walked over. He looked over my shoulder and immediately turned red. "What the hell are you showing her?!"

"Just some Jounjo Romantica," I answered with an innocent face. He glared at me but then saw that the princess was already reading the second volume. I laughed so hard at his pathetic face.

"What do you call this genre Leila?" the princess asked.

"The one the only YAOI!" Cloney rushed over and looked at what his princess was reading and high fived her. "But your right Syaoran maybe I should've started her with Shounen Ai."

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SHOWED HER ANYTHING!"

"So what's the difference?" Fai asked.

"Well Shounen Ai means boys love although it does limit to touching kissing and does not involve sex, however yaoi I don't know what that means it doesn't have a limit so raping sex the works can be found in those mangas," I answered. **Aren't you the professional. **"And that my children is why I prefer yaoi even though Shounen ai is rather cute and teasing as hell." Syaoran whimpered in defeat as he watched his clone and princess continue to read more of _yaoi. _**Damn girl I'm sick of waiting open a manga already geez! **_Roger! _

"Why the hell do you read stuff like that with gay guys having sex in them?" Kurogane asked/insulted. I glared at him with my awesome glare. **Dude I'm one of those guys! Leila kick his ass! **_Gladly. _I walked over and punched him in the face then kicked him where the sun don't shine. He doubled over with a gasp trembling from the pain. **That's right jackass don't mess with the gay! **_You said it buddy!_ We mentally high fived with glaring faces.After we bought our books we went on back to the apartments, but of course we just had to run into trouble. We heard a scream and dashed towards it. Suddenly everything around me changed. The others far ahead and me standing there on black water. Angel wings that stuck our from my shoulder blades but cascaded down my back instead of standing up. My wrists and ankles were chained to something behind me. _Dear child that saw the light for your wish to be realized you shall have to pay a heavy price, and wear a burden unlike any other creature alive. That is what you and the others will have to pay for wanting to be brought back._

**AN: Sorry it took so long but wait! I have a game! If you answer these letter questions about this person than well I'll think of a price!**

**Eye color: Brown or black**

**Hair: Blonde or other**

**Person: girl or boy**

**Fave sex: Homosexual, straight, or bisexual**

**Age: each ever you think**

**Finally do I know this person? (Yes!No!) **

**Hope I see a lot of answers later!**


	4. Chapter 4:Okami's boyfriend Karasu!

**AN: finally back and wow that's right kids play my game! Well you shall get the answers at the end of the chapter. So please enjoy and yes this mysterious person from my game shall be in this story…..Muwahaha!**

I snapped out of it and chased after the others down the alleyway. **BITCHT! Crap their way ahead of us damn it! **_Will you stop yelling in my delicate head! _**Just hurry up! **I raced on down seeing them ahead but didn't notice a busy street. I ran out into the street catching glaring lights from the corner of my eye, and that's when it hit me…..literally. **LEILA! **

**Normal POV**

They didn't know what they were chasing really. But then Angel noticed that Leila wasn't with them.

"Has anyone seen Leila?" she asked. They all stopped and looked at her shaking their heads. That's when they heard a truck screech and a loud bonk or thud or something. Angel immediately raced back from the direction they came towards the street with the others hot on her tail. She froze shocked at the sight. Manga and other books were scattered on the road and Leila sprawled out not moving. "Leila!" the angel ran up to her friend but before she could reach her a shadow zipped past her and grabbed Leila and fled. "Get back here!" she yelled summoning her wings. She chased after Leila and her capturer. "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY!" her body flamed up with blue fire. She used teleportation until she was just above them. Golden chains came to her grasp. "Chain down thy who dare harm heavens child!" she chanted swinging the chains down upon the black shadow. That's when finally the shadow stopped and dropped Leila and fell onto a rooftop. Angel cursed as she caught Leila falling. "Damn. Leila!" Just as she was about to raced down her friend lit up into white flames. She opened her now crimson eyes and pushed off the ground once she reached it. She floated just above the creature glaring.

"Bind him," she said. White strings wrapped their way around the black creature as well as the neck. "Tell me why did you attack my mistress?" Leila asked. The _thing _gave no response. Growling like a wolf she pulled on the strings tighter choking it. "Answer me damn it!"

"I..didnt attack …..herr," it said with a soft groan. Angel watched as her lady questioned the black creature.

"You guys!" Angel looked downward to find the others panting. "Where is she!" Cloney shouted/asked. Angel ignored them and looked back at the brunet.

"Leila stop!" Angel yelled. The girl looked at her glaring. "Stop alright you'll kill it."

"Ah yes you're my mistress's dear friend." Leila let out a sigh. "Find but don't let it escape." With that said the flames ceased and she dropped onto the rooftop gently. The strings withered away. Angel landed next to the weakened creature. She used her chains to tie it.

"Don't even think about escaping," she said coldly. The others ran up through the staircase and gasped for breath. "Don't worry I got it but I'm not sure about Leila." The two brunets raced to the sleeping girl's side checking for injuries. There were none luckily and everyone sighed in relief. Slowly Leila's eyes began to blink open.

"Leila," Fai called. She looked at him for a moment and groaned.

**My POV**

Now this I was not expecting really. **Leila you okay? **_I think my head feels fuzzy though. _**Opps your mangas are gone. **That was when I freaked. I screamed causing the others to scoot away from me. I must have seemed like a crazy person.

"MY MANGAS!" I cried. Then I caught sight of the thing that kidnapped me. Growling I grabbed a hold of his collar shaking him back and forth screaming in his face. "YOU BASTARD NOW MY MANGA IS ALL GONE! I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU DAMN IT!" Kurogane tugged at me separating us. "Damn you ninja let me go!"

"No," Kurgy said plainly. I glared and growled at him struggling. I dug my feet into the ground so he couldn't exactly separate me and that _monster. _

"Damn I'm the monster you should check a mirror sweetie," the creature said. I glower sticking my tongue at him.

"Don't call me sweetie punk."

"Really?" Angel said, "Reference from Hanna Montana."

"Hell yeah!" Sakura knelt down next to the damn creature who is now on my shit list.

"Tell me why did you try to kidnap Leila?" Sakura asked it. It didn't reply making me hate him even more. "Wont you at least tell us your name?" the person thing sighed.

"Its Karasu," Karasu answered. **Did he say Karasu?! **_Yes! Now why? _**Leila let me look at his face. **_Agh fine! _I walked over and shone a bright light right up in his face. He had black eyes that shone, with maroon hair that was neatly combed, obviously a dude, and he looked to be about seventeen to eighteen. He was hot I'll give him that. **Karasu! **_Geez why are you yelling in my head jerk?! _Then someone appeared beside me smiling at Karasu. He looked to be the guys age but a little younger, white snowy messy hair, blue eyes that almost reminded me of ice, pale skin and a lean figure. Now don't get me wrong he was gorgeous, but apparently everywhere I look one of my guy friends are as skin as the hot girls back at home. The boy hugged Karasu with a warm smile. Karasu smirked and returned the embrace. **Its you Karasu. **Wait that was my in-the-mind-friend? Apparently the others could totally see my gay buddy as well. "Its been a while Okami," Karasu greeted. "So I did have the right person." He looked up at me. "Sorry about your things by the way."

"O-okami who is this guy?" I asked. Okami looked at me with a very bright smile and answered.

"This is my boyfriend Leila." My friends gaped or gasped but me well.

"Holy shit I am so sorry dude I had no idea you were Okami's boyfriend," I freaked out. Well crap I almost killed my pal's bf just now. After I calmed down I asked Karasu, "So how old are you."

"522," he said. Once again we were all shocked.

"So then Okami is," Mokona began.

"Oh I'm 317," the wolf said.

"I see," Cloney muttered. "So then are you guys like so spirit shit or what?"

"Yeah we're two of the many spirits of light," Karasu said. "Although most of us spirits are an animal in disguise."

"So Karasu would be a crow and Okami would be a wolf?" Angel guessed. The couple nodded. Soon enough they were chit-chattering with my pals, but now I had to figure out how to explain Okami to the others. Dut ta duh I'm dead.

**AN: I hope you loved this chapter. Now for the answers to the game! Drum roll please! **

**Eye color: Black**

**Hair: Other**

**Person: boy**

**Fave sex: Homosexual**

**Age: over 100 years age**

**Finally do I know this person?: Yes because I created him! And the person is as you by now have guessed…I hope…it is Karasu! Please review children. BYE~!**


	5. Chapter 5: My chess pieces

**AN: and heres the next chapter.**

**Okami: well no duh biatch.**

**Me: Can it**

**WARNING: LITTLE GAY LOVE (NOTHING SERIOUS JUST WARNING) and timeskip!**

I watched as Karasu swiftly took out his opponent at last. **YAY Karasu my love you kick butt! Haha! **_He does doesn't he? _I smiled as the egg capsule lowered to the arena floor. The cuffs the held my wrists to the arms of the chair opened with a click. I raised and walked over to my warriors with a smile. Their clothing had some rips in certain areas. We since Sakura's group were a black team, we went with white. Karasu's weapon was a scythe, Cloney had is sword Hien which was allowed, and Angel had a whip. Yes the reason Angel even chose whips was because of Lucy from Fairy Tail, even though she claims that wasn't the reason.

"Well that was fun," Karasu said. "So how'd my baby like the show?"

**LOVE IT! **"He says he loved it and wants to make love with you when we get home," I added in the end.

"Hm, that can be arranged," Karasu whispered with a sly smile stretched across his face. Angel laughed and smacked me on the back _hard. _Cloney smirked at the thought of the two making out. **(Sorry to my friends if this is a little to blunt or just flat out not something you normally read….especially from my stories)** I sighed as Okami kept screaming stuff like 'you damn pervert', or 'damn it why did I fall for you?' Angel was busy grabbing the winning money while Cloney asked Karasu about the spirit's love life. _Life sure seems nice now. _**Thinking home? **_Yeah. _Angel waved for us to come on.

"Hurry we still have to meet with the others for dinner," Angel said with a bouncy tone.

"Well looks like someone's feeling happy," Karasu said.

"Cause I'm happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth," I began to sing the happy song and the others joined in as well. As we exited the dome we were greeted by a gust of freezing wind.

"Crap its cold," Cloney gasped as we hugged ourselves.

"Lets just hurry to that diner they picked out or whatever," Karasu said. We practically sprinted all the way there. When we entered the diner we were soaked thanks to the rain and snow that began to fall. Kurogane raised an eyebrow at us from their table. I smiled sweetly and walked on over talking a seat next to Sakura. Soon enough the table was filled. The waitress came over asking us for our orders. I looked up and gasped surprising everyone including the waitress.

"Frances?!" I said. Frances stared at me confused.

"That is my name miss but I don't believe we've met," she mumbled. _Oh. _I shook my head smiling.

"Sorry we haven't met before I was just surprised at your name tag and….name," I ended lamely. Frances smiled in understanding and took our orders then left. I sighed and sank back into my seat.

"What was that all about?" Fai asked. **Maybe you should tell him Kitty. **_Yeah good idea bud. _**Was that meant to be sarcastic? **_No not really. _"I suppose you don't have to answer that." I smiled at that thought and began to sing/whisper 'Gold Forever' by The Wanted…I think.

_Say my name _

_Like it's the last time_

_Live today_

_Like it's the last night_

_We want to cry _

_But we know its alright_

_Cause I'm with you_

_And your with me_

_Butterflies_

_Butterflies_

_We were meant to fly_

_You and i_

_You and i_

_Colors in the sky_

_We could rule the world someday somehow_

_But we'll never be as bright_

_As we are now_

_We're standing in a light that wont fade_

_Tomorrows comin but this_

_Wont change_

_Cause some days stay gold forever_

When I finished they stared deep at me.

"Wow Leila I didn't know you could sing," Sakura commented. I snicker at Kurogane and Fai's dumbfound faces.

"No but seriously you guys should see your faces," Karasu mumbled. Kuro-pu gave the crow a decent glare. Soon Frances came back handing out our meals and leaving again to my distaste. "Wow, were you two close in your world Lei?" Karasu asked. I smirked which caught Angels attention as she shook her head with a playful smile.

"Yes, we were..in fact so close we had our first kiss at the beach and a few huggies and kissies in school when no one was looking..and had sex back on the roof top of our school building," I said, "And that is how close we are." Everyone and I mean everyone gaped at me. "Shit peoples I was only screwin with ya geez." Silence remained golden through the rest of dinner. At 11:56 we said our goodbyes and left.

**Back at our apartment.**

I said goodnight to everyone and retired to my comfy mattressy….yes I named it that. **I think me tired….NIGHT BITCH! **_Damn it what did I tell you asshole?! _I heard snoring in my mind a sighed. Bastard went to sleep. I layed on my bed and let my bestie sleep take over me.

As we entered the arena I caught sight of Sakura and Syaoran chatting. Well that was weird since when was princess so chatty with my little Syaoy.

"I Know she's talkin to Syaoy and you just want to wrench him away had have him all to yourself," a chilled voice whispered in my ear from behind. I screamed and vipped around facing a glaring Cloney. And no he wasn't glaring at me he was glaring at little miss emerald eyed princess over there with _our_ Syaoy. "I'll invite you for a threesome if you help me split them apart," the boy offered. Smirking I shook his hand. Okay now I really wanted at least some of that threesome, but went against it. I mean me and miss virginity are buddies here. So I think I'll wait on the sex for now. We made our way to the chess board(Huge!) me and Sakura met at the middle and shook hands. Her face had a serious look while mine well a devilish smile what else.

"We wont loose," Sakura stated. I winked at her.

"Don't be to sure of yourself sweetheart," I told her. We went to our own capsules and sat down. We were lifted in the air and awaited the chains to fall. When they did our knights ran into combat. (Kurogane/Karasu)(Angel/Fai)(Syaoran/Cloney). _Kill them all! Kill them with my bare hands! _I smirked but I didn't even know who was talking all I knew was that this was goin be good.

**AN: YES I FINISHED! SUCK IT BITCHAS! Anyway hope you all enjoyed my beautiful work..again and since its like 9 oclock at fuckin night I'm gonna go freakin watch some scary saw clips…..seriously I don't even know whats wrong with me. Oh well.**


End file.
